The Third Era Of The Alkardia
by Menroth
Summary: One upon a time there was a reality, a reality in which everything was ordered perfectly. It was known as Alkardia. It's been a long time since men of this land have seen order for only evil dwell their homes. Sadly they were ones who brought doom on themselves. You're diving into a fairy tale, dear reader. Ready your mind for a number of questions you will ask yourself.


This is a story of a being with golden heart and beautiful soul that happened once. It took it's place long after the Era of Great Fathers, those famous unbroken of Second Era of Alkardia.

Aurelius, known as Father Cleric was one of in-wisdom and immense cognition of mind, with the power of his spirit strong as far as only Eternal Father knew what He gave to him. Aurelius was known for teaching everybody something that he called himself „A philosophy". He claimed that the sole Eternal Father has granted him this gift. Thus with love and great joy he shared his gift with others so that Emphesis was called a bulwark of wiseman for there were many of those of great wisdom and righteousness.

Second of them was Kamin, proudly called „Father Commander". Soldiers loved him nearly as he was their best and most trustworthy companion. Despite of their unhidden affection toward him – with all of their pride and respect – soldiers called him as the story tells – "Father Commander". Kamin in his precious wisdom was explaining mysteries of war and tactics in battle to every single one of his subordinates. No doubt he was the very incarnation of justice and order. No man better than Kamin could know the reality in accordance to justice. That's why just after claiming the throne of Velka, Father Commander worked ceaselessly for nearly thirty hours and published more than eight hundred and twenty edicts. Thus in one night he reformed whole corrupted law and economy of the country. Velka in around a decade became a center of clean industry based on hyperreactive element called prism. It was also a place of fair, just and free trade. Some said that whoever wanted to live in prosperity, he should immediately bow in joy before Father Commander.

Third one was known as Theorus – Valiant Father, for his heart was passionate and thirsty for righteousness. Thus, filled with love toward everything what was good and just, without fear he fought for it. In his country there were no wisemen nor cautious landlords and businessmen. Instead of this, Valiant Father's country was inhabited by the most virtuous, the most hospitable and merciful people among all of Alkardians. And many of people travelled from ruined, sandy south of Bahtarran to find serenity in arms of Valiant Father. He – on the other hand – seeing their misery has given them great courage and will of steel to work. In the decade, country of Theorus became a bulwark of prosperity and a sanctuary for those who searched for happiness all along Alkardia.

Therefore, great stories and epics were written about these founding fathers, that they were the second after first ones – those first ones who founded a first civilization of humankind, thousands of years ago. Aurelius, Kamin, Theorus – this trinity of the most virtuous men have given the principles of Eternal Father to their people, made their lives authentic, good and beautiful in the idea of the principle of Quintia – defined as the wisdom of the Eternal in whom was all the simplicity of being's nature, it's goodness and the very substantial form of the reality itself. And so they have started the cycle again for their God was merciful enough to give them a second chance, teaching them how to live, even though they were falling down every single time.

This is a story of the third redemption of mankind. Last in the history.

One hundred generations after death of Founding Fathers their people started to corrupt, neglect rules and stand against what is good and right. At that time Father in Heavens stopped tolerating this as He gave His own people second chance and they've wasted it. Sad, He couldn't do anything for people themselves have chosen evil and have sworn their freedom to it in more gruesome way than at the end of First and the beginning of Second Era. Thus He left them and they took their lives one after another. Speechless echo of Eternal Father's cry tore apart innumerable amount of stars on the sky. At that black time once starry sky was now dark void, furthermore – even sun once bright turned redish brown as it passed through horizon day by day. One hundred and twenty years after death of Founding Fathers of the Second Era mankind discovered powers hidden inside element of prism, hundreds of years later they have built huge flying behemoths carrying weapons of destruction so hideous that there's no curse in human language to express this treacherous act of fallen people. Thus the Second Era ended, with the deafening sound of buildings fainting in giant orbs of fire. And after that, there wasn't any Era. Those who remained escaped to enclaves, sacred places for righteous people with the light of Quintia still remaining in the very core of their souls. Going from the south these enclaves are located in: Ksalias Flatlands in Theorus' Country, Sacred Grove at the Lake Ceremor in Kamin's Empire, Hanging Monastery at Iron Gorge Amon Hedun, enclave of Velka in Badlands – renamed into Desolated Lands – and the last enclave of civilized world, village in Thorne's Pass located in between of nearly twenty kilometers high peaks of Ar'Etheir. These places were distanced from the world quaked with wars so their inhabitants remained intact. The rest of enclaves that scribe hasn't mentioned were so small and irrelevant that there aren't any left scriptures mentioning them.

When mysterious star fallen down from horizon, people's settlements were not able to sustain wars anymore. These were those enclaves. They lived from small agriculture, cattle farming and hunting-gathering communities, those people were lost for they've got back in their progress before time of the First Era. Everything they've got were vague and old scriptures about principles in life and so called „Quintia" - though they could not understand the last one. So vast majority of wisemen searched for Quintia but they all failed in their intellectual pursuit. Apparently the star meant to bring salvation once and for all for they finally meant to learn Quintia. It meant to become their very essence of being through knowledge, contemplation and actualization.

This is the story of mysterious star.


End file.
